


Nightmare that reminds （中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: Bumblebee梦到了他的宿敌，Megatron夺走他的发声器的那一天，他惊醒过来，感到内心的恐惧。 他决定去呼吸一点新鲜空气， 于是他出了基地。意料之外的是，他遇到了一个他不想遇到的人。





	Nightmare that reminds （中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmare that reminds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725649) by [Jadeandlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeandlogan/pseuds/Jadeandlogan). 



Bumblebee一只手将机体从地面撑起。他的整个机体都被完全的损毁了，电线从机体里垂落。

Megatron大笑着跪了下来，抬起他的下巴，迫使蓝色的光学镜对上红色的那双。

“可怜的小侦察兵”，Megatron轻笑，“被狠揍得全部机甲都毁了。”

Bumblebee怒吼，“你和霸天虎终将被打败！你永远不会取得胜利！”

Megatron怒吼着抓住他的后颈。“你说的太多了。也许我应该扯出你的发声器。”

当军阀用他另一只手伸向他的发声器时，侦察兵开始恐慌起来。

“不！求求你！不要拿走我的声——”Bumblebee发出了最后的一声叫喊，随着他的发声器从喉咙里扯出。

Bumblebee坐了起来，他的机体过热了。他倒回去，却因为过快而从充电床摔到了地上。他哀鸣着在一个角落里蜷缩起来，清理自己的处理器。  
他将手伸向发声器被扯出来的地方，无声地啜泣。  
为什么？为什么那个噩梦还要回来？就在他逃脱了Megatron的控制后，他又侵入了他的内芯？  
侦察兵仍在因刚刚到噩梦而颤抖。他需要一些新鲜空气。他看向窗外，夜幕仍高挂着，月亮将她的光芒撒下。他走出休息室，走向主控室。  
幸运的是，Ratchet不在那里工作。这位医疗官经常整夜不睡做他的实验。  
他垫着脚尖走向出口，然后变形，驶像远方。

Bumblebee到了一个悬崖的边缘，一个巨大的岩石耸立在地面。他行驶着绕过它，接着变形，坐在悬崖边上，双腿在空中晃荡。.  
他视线扫过夜空，不知怎么的，这使他平静下来。他开始哼起了不知从那个电台听来的歌。  
“真巧，”一个熟悉的声音传来，寒意顺着他的脊椎穿下！“我没想到会在这里撞上你。”.  
Bumblebee开始颤抖起来，芯中非常清楚这个声音的主人是谁。他缓缓的转过身，看见的不是别人，正是那个军阀，Megatron。  
他站起来面对他，回想起刚刚做的那个梦，但是这一次，他感到的不是害怕，他感到愤怒。

Bumblebee怒吼着握紧了拳头。  
他冲向军阀，怒瞪着他。  
Megatron歪了歪头。这不寻常，通常他会直接向他开炮。他站着没动，好奇Bumblebee会做什么。  
侦察兵冲向他，拳头砸在角斗士胸口。他接着挥出几拳，每拳使得角斗士退后一步。  
所以说这个讨厌的小汽车人打算肉搏了？Megatron得意的笑了，很好。

就在他快要抓住侦察兵肩膀的时候，Bumblebee突然收了拳头的力道，将头靠在他的胸前。他的手不再紧握，而是贴在他的胸甲上滑下。  
Megatron震惊了。他这是在做什么？接着他感到有液体流下。  
他牢牢的抓住了Bumblebee的双肩，把他推开，看到清洗液从那双湛蓝的光学镜中流淌而下。  
很长时间以来的第一次，他感到了同情。但是他没有表现出来。相反的，他开始露出一副被逗乐了的表情。.  
“能告诉我你为什么哭吗？嗯？Bumblebee？”Megatron抬起他的下巴，但是侦察兵立刻挪开了视线，为他居然在他的宿敌面前崩溃而难堪。  
Megatron放低声音轻柔的问，“告诉我。”  
Bumblebee什么都没说，试着让自己停止哭泣。  
他突然意识到，他是为了那件过去那件事而哭。他还惦记着他的发声器。他咧嘴笑起来，满意于看到侦察兵在他面前暴露脆弱的一面。他的手握住他的脖子，吓了小些的机体一跳，然后轻轻的揉捏。接着他用大拇指轻柔地摩挲他扯出发声器的位置。  
Bumblebee震惊了，站着一动不动。他的双手抓住握着他脖子的手。他试图挣脱开，但是他的挣扎并没有效果。很快，他停下了，任由Megatron抚摸着这一切开始的地方，那个带给他无尽痛苦的地方。Bumblebee发出了一声小声的呜咽，闭上光学镜，双手落到身侧。  
Megatron轻笑着把小个儿的机体轻轻拉近一点。Bumblebee不情愿的顺从，尽管那个军阀出乎意料的让他感到了安慰。.  
角斗士停下了爱抚，将大拇指划过侦察兵覆盖在嘴上的部件。

“打开，”Megatron低声说。  
Bumblebee在巨大的震惊中看着他，他大大的湛蓝光学镜直盯着猩红的那双。他嗡鸣着，摇了摇头。  
Megatron恶狠狠的说，“我就是那个扯出你的发声器的人，我看过我造成的所有伤害。在我面前藏着毫无意义，我能清楚的记得。”  
Bumblebee垂下光学镜，继续发出低啁。  
“或者你想让我再把你的面具也扯掉？”  
他立刻打开了面具，露出了被破坏的嘴。  
Megatron的手划过哪里。他的嘴上布满伤疤，军阀对他的“杰作”很是满意。  
Bumblebee闭紧光学镜，为自己对宿敌展现隐藏着的丑陋而感到羞耻。  
Megatron趁着他闭着光学镜，伏下身，缩短了他们之间的距离，猛的将他的嘴唇贴在侦察兵的上。  
Bumblebee猛的打开光学镜，吓了一跳。他想推开角斗士，抗拒这种行为。大个子的TF低吼着，将舌头伸了进去，探索着对方的口腔，甚至找到了它的同伴，挑逗着。  
Bumblebee呻吟着，想要退开。Megatron的左手在侦察兵的背上上下游曳，右手抓着他的头，不让他离开。  
很快，侦察兵屈服在了欲望之下，吻着他的宿敌，吻着那个扯出了他发声器的TF，吻着宇宙大帝的后裔，吻着引发了战争并导致了赛博坦毁灭的那个TF。  
Megatron缓缓后退，带着Bumblebee与他一起，直到感到背后靠上了岩壁。他慢慢下滑，和侦察兵一同坐下。  
他们分开来，都因为体内的循环而气喘。Bumblebee直视着Megatron的光学镜，充满了情欲。接着一声咔哒声响起，他感到有什么东西抵在了下体。他好奇地转过头，看到军阀的输出管的时候倒吸了口气。  
“满意吗？”Megatron低声柔和的说，“服侍我。”  
Bumblebee发出一声嗡鸣。  
角斗士震惊了，“这是你的第一次？”  
侦察兵点点头，背上的门翼垂了下来。他尴尬的扭过头。  
Megatron发出了轰隆声。一个未经人事的处机。这个想法更加激发了他的欲望，让他的输出管都搏动起来。他要占有这个小汽车人紧致的接口。  
但是他不想那么粗暴。那又有什么乐趣？他会给这个纯洁无暇的小侦察兵做好前戏。  
“来我两腿之间，Bumblebee。”Megatron坏笑着。  
侦察兵听从了他的要求，在他两腿之间跪下，盯着面前那根粗大的输出管。  
“舔。”  
Bumblebee向前靠去，羞耻和难堪席卷过他的机体。他伸出舌头，从输出管的底部舔到顶部，舔过那道窄缝。  
Megatron随着他的动作呻吟着。普神在上啊，这个处机学得挺快。  
侦察兵重复着这一动作，然后退开了，他低下头。Megatron明白，舔他的输出管对他来说太过于羞耻了。  
“别怕，”他安抚他，“你做的很好。”  
Bumblebee靠向前，将整根输出管含进嘴里。它太大了，他想。他只能吞下去一半，就已经开始噎得不能呼吸。  
Megatron呻吟着抓住了小型机体的脑袋，把它向下按的更深。Bumblebee扭动着，直到他开始因疼痛而呜咽。输出管的头部已经撞在了他的喉咙深处，穿过了发声器被扯出来的地方。清洗液开始沿着他的光学镜流出。  
Megatron感觉到了他的痛苦，放开了他的脑袋，允许Bumblebee退开，抓着自己的脖子喘着气。  
侦察兵发出嗡鸣和咔哒声，他湛蓝的光学镜里清晰的传达出他的痛苦。  
Megatron看着，他想要粗暴一点，但是也不想将这样一个年轻的TF逼得太狠。他低吼着思考着，只有这一次他会温柔的对待他。  
“你可以吞下我的整根输出管的，亲爱的Bee，”Megatron坏笑着，胯部向上顶了顶，传达出想要继续的意愿。  
Bumblebee再一次伏下身把输出管含入嘴里，只能吞下差不多四分之三。他的头部开始起伏，并且用手揉搓着底部。  
Megatron呻吟着，又一次抓住了那个脑袋，但是没有向下按。他任由年轻的TF自己动作。在几次起伏之后，他临近了过载。  
Bumblebee准备退开，但是Megatron按住了他。侦察兵看向他，眼里是不解和畏惧。  
“吞下去，”军阀命令道。  
吞——吞下去？这太过了！Bumblebee呜咽着直视那双赤红的光镜，乞求着。  
“吞下去，”Megatron加重了语气，语调甚至比从前更加冷酷。  
侦察兵什么都做不了，不得不服从。他逼迫自己咽下军阀射在他嘴里的液体。  
体型较大的机体满意的放任较小的退开。  
Bumblebee擦拭着自己的嘴巴，擦干净溢出嘴巴的多余的液体。他垂下光学镜，喘着气。他的接口已经湿了，渴求着被关注。  
“过来坐在我的胯上，”Megatron轻轻拍了拍输出管前方的部位。  
Bumblebee顺从的坐在他身上，面对军阀宽阔的胸膛。  
Megatron的手向下移去，用手在侦察兵的对接面板上轻敲，让他的整个机体都僵住了。  
“打开。”Megatron伏身靠近他的接收器，“我保证不会弄疼你。”  
尽管以往Bumblebee鲜少相信这个军阀，但这一次他相信了，服从了他的命令，打开了对接面板，让Megatron探索。  
Megatron感觉到润滑液从那个饥渴的接口滴落。他轻笑起来，“已经为我湿了？淫荡的小汽车人。”他将一个手指伸了进去，得到了Bee的一声嗡鸣。  
Bumblebee抓住Megatron的肩甲，喘着气。军阀缓缓的将手指推得更深，并且弯曲起来。接着他又加了一根手指，缓缓扩张着小小的紧致的接口。  
Bumblebee猛的仰头，发出嗡嗡的声音，接着是一阵喘息和呜咽。他的机体开始因强烈的快感而颤抖起来。  
Megatron伸得更深，寻找敏感的传感节点。他感觉到一个封闭的小口，他避开了哪里，抽插着，观察着侦察兵的反应。  
当他插入了整根手指并弯曲的时候，Bumblebee过载了。  
侦察兵脱力的倒在军阀身上。  
而这还没有结束。  
Megatron将输出管对准了他胯间的入口，轻轻推了进去。  
Bumblebee因太过疲惫甚至都没有注意到。他还在喘息着，尽力度过他的第一次过载。  
而Megatron缺乏耐心的低吼着，他猛的顶进深处，冲破那个紧闭的小口，使侦察兵弓起背，发出一声类似尖叫的声音。  
角斗士大声的呻吟，感受到紧致的接口绞紧了他粗大的输出管。他逼迫自己停下来，给Bumblebee时间适应这种感觉。  
侦察兵在军阀脖子底下呜咽，紧紧抓住他的肩甲。这太疼了。  
感觉像是过了几个地球时，Bumblebee终于重新感觉到欲望，乞求着释放。他出乎意料的含着输出管扭动胯部，让Megatron发出餍足的低吼。  
角斗士这时候开始慢慢撞击起来，抓住了侦察兵的双腿。  
“你想要这个，嗯，小蜜蜂？”Megatron咧嘴笑着挺入，顶到他之前发现的敏感点，“你喜欢被一个给了你这么多痛苦的人拆？”  
Bumblebee点点头，闭上光学镜沉浸在快感中。他如此渴望过载。  
Megatron很快注意到他对于过载的渴求，于是他停下了抽插，开始调戏乞求着的侦察兵。  
Bumblebee抽泣着想要向下撞，继续他的动作，但是Megatron抓住了他的双腿使他不能动弹。  
“告诉我，Bumblebee，”Megatron笑着，“你想要过载吗？”  
侦察兵用恳求目光看着他，呜咽着，还在试图起伏胯部，但是被Megatron有力的抓住了双腿，不能动弹。  
角斗士靠近，舔弄着他脖子上的电缆，“你想被狠狠地拆吗？想感受我粗长的输出管狠狠的贯穿你又小又紧的接口吗？你想要吗？”  
侦察兵发出了一声大声的蜂鸣，大力点了点头。他抓住大型机甲的肩甲，将脑袋搁在其中一个边。  
“听话的小蜜蜂，”Megatron继续奖励过热的机甲，用力的操进去，用一种毫不留情的方式，撞上了那个敏感的传感节点。  
Bumblebee尖叫出声，快速起伏着屁股，迎合那根输出管，想要被操得更深。  
军阀舔着侦察兵的喉咙，他扯出他的发声器的地方，换来一声更大的，介于痛苦和快乐之间的呻吟。接着他将舌头塞进了对方嘴里，止住他的尖叫。  
Megatron向小蜜蜂的输出管伸出手，一边抚摸着，一边操进紧窄的接口，希望他能够在他之前过载。.  
几次撞击过后，Bumblebee过载了，分开了这个吻，发出了尖锐的尖叫声。Megatron紧跟其后，并且将他的液体全部灌进了他的接口，入口处紧紧的咬住他粗大的输出管。  
较小的机体瘫倒在较大者胸口，喘着气，在第二次过载后极其疲惫。他的初次被施予了他那么多痛苦的人占有。但是现在，他不在乎了。他需要这个来暂时逃离这个世界一会儿。即使这意味着和他的宿敌对接。  
Megatron轻轻拍了拍那个黄色的小脑袋，接着在上面印了一个吻。黄色的汽车人似乎已经进入了深度休眠，他的机体很平静，仅仅只能听见风扇转动来给过热的机体降温的声音。  
那根粗大的输出管仍深埋在他体内，但是Megatron并不打算拔出来。相反，他留在了里面，随着Bumblebee一同进入了深度休眠。


End file.
